Arigatō (Česky)
by Kamami
Summary: V Kyōtu už napadl sníh a se sněhem přichází radost i smutek. Radost pro účastníky festivalů a smutek pro lidi bez domova. Když Kiyoshi, syn místního šlechtice, jednou uteče z domu, potká Kuroka, mladého chlapce, který nezná lásku rodiny. Je poslední den v roce a tak ho Kiyoshi vezme na festival v místní svatyni Yasaka... Kuroko je OOC a Kiyoshi ani moc ne... jen trošku *tehe* :P


**Zdarec, tímto jsem jen chtěla dokázat, že žiju a že nezapomínám na svoje ostatní fanfikce. Prostě jsem jen tak nějak neměla čas...**

**No, každopádně, doufám, že si užijete tuhle jednorázovku... snažila jsem se poprvé napsat něco smutného a mám takovej pocit, že se mi to asi moc nepovedlo T_T**

**Tak snad si to užijete...**

_**KNB MI NEPATŘÍ, PROTOŽE KDYBY ANO... TAK BY TO ASI NEDOPADLO MOC DOBŘE PRO NĚKTERÉ POSTAVY :D**_

_**Jo a ještě pár vysvětlivek nakonec;**_

**Období Azuchi-Momoyama 1573 - 1603**

**Hodina tygra 3-5hodin **

**Hodina zajíce 5-7hodin**

**Hodina hada 9-11hodin**

**Hodina koně 11-13hodin**

**Hodina kozy 13-15hodin**

**Hodina Opice 15-17hodin**

* * *

Píše se šestý rok období Azuchi-Momoyama a v provincii Tōtōmi stále zuří bitva o hrad Takatenjin mezi klanem Takeda a klanem Tokugawa, kteří byli spojenci daimyōa Ody Nobunagy. My se ale nyní ubereme do hlavního města.

Dávno je po sklizních a Kyōto zahalila jemná třpytící se pokrývka bílé. Právě je hodina draka a slunce se již dávno vyhouplo nad horizont, jeho paprsky osvětlují rozlehlé město. Krása Kyōta se nedá popsat jedním slovem; avšak toto město neoplývá jen krásou - jsou zde i tmavé uličky, ukrývající své temné stíny.

V jednom z takovýchto zákoutí se nachází malý chlapec s nebesky modrými vlasy. Můžeme se dívat, jak dlouho bychom chtěli, ale i tak se jeho lehké podzimní oblečení nezmění v teplé na zimu.

Ovšem on není jediný. Spousta ostatních dětí končí takto, hlavně teď, kdy se přou o vládu dva mocné klany. To jsme ale odběhli od příběhu a nyní se vrátíme zpátky k chlapci. Jeho malé tělíčko se klepalo zimou kvůli studenému větru, který se prohnal uličkou. Zvedaje malé ručky k puse, foukl do svých dlaní, aby je aspoň trochu zahřál.

Teď si musíte lámat hlavu nad tím, proč mu nikdo nechce pomoct, ale taková je lidská povaha - proč by měli někomu pomáhat za nic nazpět?

"Prosím počkejte, Teppei-sama!" Nečekaný výkřik narušil klidné ráno, tři osoby probíhající tržištěm polekaly spousty občanů. Osoba vepředu je velmi rychlá a vzdálenost mezi ní a dvěma zbývajícími se zvětšovala každou vteřinu.

"V žádným případě," zamumlal si nejrychlejší. Ale i tak mohl cítit únavu z běhání... jak dlouho to vlastně bylo? Podíval se na slunce a pak si vzpomněl, že utekl kolem hodiny tygra a zajíce, takže kolem dvou až tří hodin.

Vzdychl si a vrhl letmý pohled za sebe. Viděl, že stráže jeho rodiny ho dohánějí, sice pomalu, ale 'Teppei-sama' se musí někde schovat - jinak by to pro něj nedopadlo dobře. Zdá se, že nebesa vyslyšela jeho prosbu. Po jeho levici byla temná ulička. Nepřemýšlel dvakrát a rychle tam vběhl.

Jakmile ho stráže míjely, zadržel dech, a když zmizely z jeho dohledu, povzdechl si úlevou.

"Udělal jste něco špatného?" ozval se z ničeho nic tichý hlásek.

Polekaný, rychle se otočil, jen aby viděl malé dítě. "C-co, ne- počkat, to teď není důležité!" pološeptem zakřičel, dřepl si, aby viděl chlapci do očí: "Není ti zima?" ani nečekal na odpověď a už si sundával své zimní haori. Rychle do něj klučinu zabalil a vypadalo to, jako by byl v kukle.

"Lepší?" zeptal se vyšší.

"Jo," odpověděl mladší, zatímco si skrýval obličej ještě víc v teplém oblečení: "Um, proč vás honili?"

Hnědovlasý se poškrábal nervózně na temeni: "No, chtěli, abych se setkal se svojí snoubenkou... ale já se nechci ženit z politických důvodů - chci se nejdřív zamilovat."

Modrovlasý kluk se na něj chvíli upřeně díval, potom kývl hlavou: "Rozumím."

"Co? Opravdu?" zeptal se překvapený brunet, čokoládově hnědé oči otevřené dokořán překvapením.

"Jo, opravdu," řekl chlapec: "Jsem Kuroko Tetsuya, jak se jmenujete, pane?"

Tvář staršího se náhle roztáhla do oslepujícího úsměvu: "Moje jméno je Kiyoshi Teppei, rád tě poznávám, Tetsuya-kun."

Opětuje jeho úsměv, Kuroko se uklonil: "Taky mě těší."

* * *

Už uplynula několik hodin a podle pozice slunce je teď hodina koně. Oba chlapci se za těch pár hodin sblížili tak, že by si mohli říkat staří známí. Nejvíce se samozřejmě skamarádili při obědě v jedné malé rodinné restauraci, kterou provozoval starší pár.

Od jejich odchodu uběhla asi hodina a nyní se prochází po městě, když najednou:

"Počkat, ty jsi nikdy nebyl na festivalu?" zeptal se Kiyoshi s překvapeným výrazem na tváři.

"Ne," řekl Kuroko jednoduše s kamenným výrazem: "Je to opravdu tak ohromné?"

"Je," odpověděl Kiyoshi s úsměvem na rtech: "festival Okera-Mairi ve svatyni Yasaka je vždy nádherný. Okera vlastně odkazuje na lékařskou bylinku, která zbavuje špatné energie za poslední rok a požehnává dlouhověkost," odmlčel se, aby se mohl nadechnout a pak zase pokračoval: "Ta se zapálí a potom si všichni berou uhlíky domů, kde s nimi rozdělávají oheň a dají si zoni - vývar se zeleninou, kuře a mochi - no, a takhle strávíš rok v klidu."

Kuroko tiše cupital vedle toho... klučina se podíval na staršího, musí být tak vysoký? Se zavřenýma očima si vzdychl, a když je otevřel, měl Kiyoshiho obličej ve svém. Polekaný, rychle uskočil a zeptal se nervózně: "C-copak?"

Brunet se najednou začal křenit: "Už mě to napadlo - vezmu tě na ten festival!" prohlásil radostně.

Modrovlasý byl naprosto oněmělý a ani nestačil zareagovat, když ho Kiyoshi popadl za ruku a začal ho táhnout pryč.

* * *

"Kiyoshi-san, ty musíš být blázen."

"Ale vůbec ne!" odvětil bezstarostně hnědooký.

"Ne, jsem si jistý, že jsi," řekl Kuroko, stoje si za svým. Jeho na zimu nedostačující oblečení bylo nahrazeno teplým a padnoucím. Chlapec měl na sobě světle šedomodré kimono s černým širokým páskem obi a přes něj měl přehozené haori stejné barvy.

Když procházeli město, rozhodl se Kiyoshi, že mu koupí oblečení na festival, a zatáhl klučinu do nejbližšího obchodu, který našel.

V obchodě byli tak dlouho, že hodina kozy je skoro pryč a festival začíná v pozdních hodinách opice. A to ještě musí projít celé KyKyōtoto, aby se dostali ke svatyni Yasaka!

"Tak pojď, Tetsuyo, nebo to nestihneme!" zvolal Kiyoshi na Kuroka.

Modrooký chlapec zavrtěl hlavou a mrzutě si zabručel: "A čí je to chyba?" Ale pak se vydal za starším, i když se Kuroko někdy cítil, že on je ten starší a Kiyoshi ten mladší...

* * *

"Páni!" vyjekl udiveně chlapec, když konečně vylezli nekonečně se zdající schody ke svatyni.

"Že je to krásné?" zeptal se Kiyoshi s klidným úsměvem.

"Jo!" odvětil Kuroko, stále ohromen krásou před sebou. Oba právě stáli na úrovni brány Torii, na obou stranách za bránou před nimi byly dva kamenní psi Komainu, kteří hlídali vstup na posvátnou půdu boha Susa-no-o, boha blahobytu a zdraví. Cestu ke vchodu do svatyně lemovaly malé obchůdky, a kde se dalo, visely lampiony s třemi čárkami do kruhu, tomoe. Všude se to hemžilo lidmi, ať už bohatými či chudými, starými či mladými.

Nepřátelé se spolu bavili jako dlouho ztracení přátelé. Dnes se rozhodli zahodit svou zlobu a pýchu a rozhodli se tento den oslavit - přece jen je dnes poslední den v roce.

"Proč tu tak stojíš?" zeptal se znenadání Kiyoshi: "Pojďme se bavit!" prohlásil a natáhl tuku pro Kuroka.

Chlapec se na malou chviličku zadíval na jeho velkou ruku a pak s úsměvem natáhl tu svoji, aby mohl uchytit Kiyoshiho: "Hai!" _Ano._

* * *

"Takhle jsem se ještě nikdy nepobavil," prohlásil hnědovlasý s širokým úsměvem.

Kuroko nic neříkal a byl potichu, užívajíce si teplo Kiyoshiho velké ruky. Měl pravdu, opravdu si to na festivalu Okera-Mairi užili. Třeba když se modrovlasý pokoušel chytit rybku papírovou síťkou:

_Zase mu unikla. Už ani nepamatuje, kolikátý pokus to byl. A Kiyoshi se pořád jen smál!_

_Kuroko našpulil trucovitě pusu: "Nesměj se, Kiyoshi-san! To vůbec není vtipné!"_

_"Ale je!" když klučina vypadal, že se sebere pryč, přestal se Kiyoshi hystericky smát a chytl ho za ruku: "Počkej, já ti ukážu, jak na to."_

Anebo taky když mu hnědooký koupil dango, sladké knedlíčky z rýžové mouky mochiko:

_"Uwaa! To je dobré! Co je to, Kiyoshi-san?" zeptal se Kuroko a pohlédl na hnědookého, který se při pohledu na něj začal zase smát. "Hej, proč se směješ?" modrovlasý nechápal, co se děje. Naštěstí odpověděl Kiyoshi rychle: "Máš celou pusu zalepenou od sirupu!"_

_Chlapec zrudl jako rajče a v rychlosti se chtěl utřít do svého rukávu od kimona - díkybohu, že ho starší včas zastavil, jinak by se asi lepil úplně všude._

"Moc ti děkuju za dnešek," řekl najednou tiše Kuroko, pak se lehce začervenal: "Nii-san."

Kiyoshi se najednou zastavil - modrovlasý se také zastavil. _Bratře._ Tak mu ještě nikdo neřekl. No, asi to bude taky proto, že je nejmladší ze všech sourozenců - ale to není důležité. Z toho tónu, co Kuroko použil, vycítil rodinou lásku a taky obdiv. A to mu vhrklo slzy do očí, které rychle utřel do rukávu. "Nemáš za co děkovat, otōto." _Bráško._

Kuoko znenadání pustil ruku hnědovlasého: Asi bych už měl jít. Tohle bude sayonara." _Sbohem._

Kiyoshi rychle zvedl hlavu, "C-co? Počkat- sayonara- jakože už se nikdy neuvidíme?!"

Modrovlasý se na něj smutně usmál, "Jo, mám takový pocit, že už se nikdy nesetkáme, alespoň ne tady."

Hnědovlasý ani nepřemýšlel nad významem těch slov a rychle vyhrkl, "Půjdu s tebou!"

"Co-?!"

"A nesnaž se mi to rozmluvit! Já jsem tvůj nii-san a je mou povinností tě chránit, otōto!" řekl Kiyoshi paličatě - teď v žádném případě nebere 'ne' jako odpověď!

"Baka." _Hlupáku. _A s tím uchopil Kiyoshiho ruku do své malé, malý úsměv na rtech a tichá slza stékající po načervenalé tváři

* * *

Druhý den, byla hodina hada, pokud se nemýlím, šel stařec se svojí ženou k posvátnému stromu nedaleko svatyně. Když se tam dostali, uviděli dvě těla pokrytá jiskřící se pokrývkou bílé. Jakmile se dostali ze svého úleku, co nejrychleji se k nim dostali, ale jejich těla byla tak studená, jako voda v nedalekém jezeře Biwa.

Se slzami v očích žena najednou prohlásila: "Vypadají velmi spokojeně, že ano?"

"Máš pravdu," odvětil stařec chvějícím se tónem: "Určitě jsou šťastní, ať už jsou kdekoliv..."


End file.
